The Pure Maiden
by MissRiRi
Summary: He had not asked for this, he had not asked to become the secret whore of the knight sworn to his service. One shot **lemon**.


It was late, past midnight he thought but without having a watch it was hard to know for sure. It didn't matter anyway, how late it was, Taki Reizen did not plan on returning to his chambers any time soon. The lone figure sighed deeply, hands folding around himself to try to keep warm in the chill of the night. It was dark outside by now and he could not see the blossoms of the flowers that so enchanted him during the day.

_"I'll be there tonight Taki, your chambers as usual. I won't be in a mood to wait around for you either.. just as a friendly warning"_

Taki recalled Klaus's words with a shudder, shoulders trembling as he tried to calculate precisely how many hours he'd been out here, how many hours he'd left Klaus waiting in his room. 1, 2, 3, 4..4 hours. It had been 4 hours. He knew that it was too much to hope for that he'd find Klaus asleep when he returned; perhaps lying out on his bed with his hard features softened by sleep, his brutish body yielding and warm. Then he could have crept in next to him and slept against that expansive chest. He could have pleaded the next morning that he'd merely been detained and had rushed back here as soon as he could only to find him asleep.

_"But you were asleep Klaus and I didn't want to wake you"_

And then Klaus would still make him pay for a night's uncomfortable sleep, a night unsated. The dark haired male buried his head in his hands. He had not asked for this, he had not asked to become the secret whore of the knight sworn to his service. The maiden rose defiled, a flower crushed and soiled and worth nothing to his people. Taki Reizen was the pure vessel and it had been his promise to his country to be virginal until the day he was wed. They followed behind the command of one so young because they trusted in all that he represented. Now what he represented was a lie.

He was disgusting, he was unworthy but every day he dragged himself out of bed and buttoned his uniform, walked the halls with his head held high. Nobody knew that his body was littered with bruises beneath his clothing, that he was fighting not to limp from the constant ache of being violated the night before. Taki said nothing, he could say nothing. This heart couldn't bear the shame of it all. His country would not bare the shame of it for him.

"Forgive me" he murmured softly, large blue eyes glittering briefly with threatening tears underneath his fringe of black hair. The words were swallowed up by a howl of wind and defeated he turned to make his way back to his room. What else could he do? He didn't want any of this but there was no way out, Klaus wouldn't let him go and he wouldn't stop, Taki had long since stopped begging him to.

"Klaus?" the room was dark and it was quiet, there were no signs of the larger than life knight. "...Kl..ah" he gasped as he felt vice like hands gripping his shoulders and slamming him against the wall beside the heavy oak door that slipped from his hand and fell closed.

"4 hours, Taki Reizen. You will account for every second or you will scream out your apologises on that bed with me" Klaus murmured in his cool deep voice, one hand taking up in Taki's dark hair and pulling hard. He could look nowhere now but into those golden brown eyes and he couldn't speak, couldn't lie. If he didn't speak soon he would be made to regret it but all he could do was tremble.

"I was detained" Taki murmured finally, he didn't say that Klaus was hurting him, that his neck was straining and his scalp burned. Those admissions of weakness he wouldn't grant to his guardian. His body may now belong to this man but his dignity would not. Taki refused to give him that, the last piece of his pride that he held protected.

"Mmm and this is your final answer?" Taki set his mouth in a hard line, grit his teeth as he gave a nod. What else could he say? Klaus wasn't going to just let him be anyway. A hand moved to his jacket then and Taki flinched as each button was popped open so painfully slow. Those golden eyes were watching always, a soft smirk playing on his lips that spoke of his satisfaction at the dark haired male's distress; at the way he tried to mask it.

"Aren't you going to tell me '_no_' commander?" Klaus whispered, his lips brushing against Taki's ear in a way that drew and involuntary moan. He clamped a hand down on his own mouth, blue eyes glittering with misery and disgust. _God grant me strength, grant me the will to resist this man_, he thought.

"You're not even trying to resist anymore are you? You want this as much as I do and yet you still look at me with such innocence, such accusation.." a hand brushed the shameful arousal between his legs and Taki gasped, cheeks flushing and legs trembling. He tried so hard to deny it, to think of anything else when he felt Klaus's body pressed up against his own but his body responded despite it, heated and aroused easily by this touch. Klaus released his hair and Taki immediately dropped his gaze to the floor but the movement was punished with another jolting caress of his clothed arousal. He moaned raggedly, trembling again so badly that he reached for Klaus to steady himself.

"No" Taki whispered, pulling away and straightening himself up. The jacket of his uniform was open and falling free of his shoulders, his hair ruffled and his cheeks flushed but Klaus was not going to do this to him again, Taki commanded what little dignity that he had left. "I don't want this, I never wanted it like this" his voice rose in volume just slightly, this wasn't him, he wasn't a plaything to be thrown down on the bed and used. If Klaus was going to do so anyway then he would do it knowing that Taki would never be his, that he could do whatever horrible carnal thing he wanted to do to this body but he would never truly have him.

Klaus's hand shot out so quickly there was no chance for him to avoid it, backhanding Taki across the cheek and snapping his head to the side. Blood pooled to the surface of the skin and Taki stumbled backward, a gasp of breath escaping him as he tried to gain his bearings. "Then tell me it hurts you Taki" Klaus growled, moving quickly again and grabbed him hard, pushing Taki around to face the bed "Tell me to stop". Taki whimpered as his head was pushed down and his cheek pressed against the bed, an arm was bent up behind his back so hard he thought it might break. It hurt, he wanted it to stop but he would not say that.

Tears welled again in his eyes as Klaus pushed the arm higher and his shoulder flared with pain. "Nrrgh" he grit his teeth against it but the cry of pain still escaped him and yet more pathetic tears as a cool chuckle resounded from above. "That's more like it" purred the brutal knight and Taki felt his cheeks burn hot with shame as he heard the click of his belt and his trousers pooled around his ankles. _No, please._ But he did not say it, bit down hard on his lip to keep silent as Klaus kicked his legs wider apart and reached a hand between them to discover he was achingly aroused. Another chuckle, Taki shed silent tears into the mattress.

"If you hate me so much why don't you leave huh? If you hate this so much why don't you make a run for that door?" Klaus released his painfully restrained arm and Taki shifted it to brace himself against the bed, squeezing his glistening cobalt eyes closed and resigned fiercely to silence. His knight grinned at the sight, leaned over him to press two fingers at the corner of his delicate mouth. Taki's eyes flickered open, shifting with fear as his mind recognised that he was being asked to provide lubrication. If he refused then Klaus would violate him anyway, he'd do so without preparation, punish him for his foolish stubborn behaviour. Taki was defeated; he opened his mouth and allowed the fingers to be pushed deep inside. He licked and sucked and coated them with his saliva like a perfectly obedient little toy, gagging for Klaus's pleasure as he rammed them just once down the back of his throat and then removed them.

Taki sagged against the bed. _Please just let this be over, let me be broken and humbled as I am every time, let me curl up against him and sleep._ He wanted this violence done with, wanted Klaus to prove whatever it was he needed to prove to him and then let it be over. Taki didn't know why he was being punished, what he'd done that was so unforgivable. Was it that he'd told him no? Was it that he'd tried to keep his purity? The commander had had no choice, it was his sacred position and no matter what he'd felt for this man he couldn't have indulged it. Now Klaus would never let him forget that 'betrayal' and Taki would never tell him why.

Klaus's slick fingers moved between his parted thighs, teased circles around his entrance and Taki brought a hand to his mouth, whimpering silently at the way his body yearned for more, at the fact he was forcibly holding his hips steady because the desire to push back and impale himself on those fingers was so strong. "Mmm I'm not holding you down now am I Taki? Why don't you push me away and run for the door?" Klaus teased in a throaty whisper, pushing one finger inside, then two.

"Gaah" Taki cried out, a sound of unmistakable pleasure. Klaus was manipulating his body into ripples of pleasure that rocked him with each careful stroke, pressing up inside of him with practiced fingers and he couldn't have moved if he wanted to. There was no response that he could make to Klaus's taunting, he tried to look around at the door but another touch right there and he was falling back against the bed, panting. Taki couldn't allow anyone to see him like this, never and so as much as he longed for an escape he'd never take it, even if Klaus wasn't trapping him with pleasure. Purity, a legacy of purity was further defiled each time he payed his penance to Klaus on these sheets...but it felt so good. **Forgive me.**

Taki's nails shredded into the sheets as Klaus grew tired of teasing him and drove his length past all point of resistance. The commander gave a choked cry of pain, trying desperately not to give an inch as he was so viciously taken. It served only to make things worse for himself as the knight took his silence as a challenge, pulled away and thrust in again all the way, brushing right up to the hilt and then he did so again and again. Sweat broke on Taki's forehead, he bit down harder and harder but pants of breath broke through his lips and then he was crying out shamelessly. Klaus grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked his head up but with the other he reached between Taki and the bed and gripped his straining arousal. Taki couldn't withstand the sensation, Klaus was so gentle and each stroke was driving him closer to the edge.

"If I pulled away now you'd beg me not to stop. Admit it, you like it this way" he whispered tongue trailing Taki's ear but the commander could not answer. He was a fevered mess on the sheets, moaning and pressing his hips eagerly into each stroke of Klaus's hand. It was disgusting, unbecoming, it was monstrous but he wanted this pleasure. If only it didn't have to come at the cost of everything he had, if only Klaus didn't require his dignity as payment each time.

"You. Need. It. This. Way" the knight was panting now himself, punctuating each word with a thrust aimed to hit the very centre of his pleasure. Taki shuddered, breath hitching and choking as he felt the tingles of his orgasm creeping up through every limb. He pushed back then, reached desperately behind him to wind his arms around Klaus, to hold him as he lost himself in the white hot pleasure. In that moment the blonde forgot himself too, ceased trying to manipulate Taki with every move, with every word and held tight to him in return, groaning loudly as he met his peak.

So then it was Taki was collapsing onto the bed, into the sticky mess of his seed. Tears coming again as he felt Klaus's cum leaking down his thighs. He'd given himself to it, as he did every time and now he could feel no self righteous anger.

"Stay with me" the words were a barely a whisper but Klaus heard them, needed no more invitation to scoop Taki up into his arms and hold him with gentle care that seemed so alien for that brutish form.

"Always" he replied and for now that was all that mattered, Taki held fast to him with all his strength. He needed this man, needed to feel him, if he left then he didn't know what he would do. If he would no longer touch him he would fall apart. It went against all laws of god and nature and it went against everything he was supposed to stand for but for now Taki would not think of that. He'd think only of how it felt to rest against the expanse of his chest, to put a hand to his heart and feel it beating against him.

**A/N: This is my first try at a Maiden Rose fan fic or at any kind of manga fan fic. Please drop me a review :)**


End file.
